


fire overhead, water underneath

by ursweetheartless



Series: choke chain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Bucky Talks A Lot, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Forced Bonding, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Whump, Vaguely Implied Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, dark!bucky barnes, just let it happen, old school a/b/o, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: It was a condition of their pardons. It wasn’t anofficialone, all of the official language had run through the Avengers legal team several times. That meant it had also been vetted by the SI legal team, and Tony Stark had personally approved every single word. Tony had beenveryinvolved in the process, from the moment the Accords were made known to him. That was half the reason the Accords council made the demand when consulting Steve on the particulars.If Steve wanted the team back together, back on US soil, back in working order, then someone had to put a new leash on Tony Stark. Once he’d agreed to that, Steve got a lot more leeway in negotiations.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Past
Series: choke chain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	fire overhead, water underneath

**Author's Note:**

> so it was pointed out to me, many times, that Straight Six isn't that dark. It isn't really very dark at all actually.
> 
> Then this happened. Before you start, be aware that this entire god forsaken story hurts Tony Stark. Tony Stark spends most of this fic paralyzed and defenseless. Steve and Bucky aren't very nice, either.
> 
> this fic isn't beta read, so if you notice any mistakes let me know.
> 
> enjoy?

_It was a condition of their pardons. It wasn’t an_ official _one, all of the official language had run through the Avengers legal team several times. That meant it had also been vetted by the SI legal team, and Tony Stark had personally approved every single word. Tony had been_ very _involved in the process, from the moment the Accords were made known to him. That was half the reason the Accords council made the demand when consulting Steve on the particulars._

_If Steve wanted the team back together, back on US soil, back in working order, then someone had to put a new leash on Tony Stark. Once he’d agreed to that, Steve got a lot more leeway in negotiations._

_After the absolute mess that was Ultron, Tony had proved to the team and SHIELD and the WSC that he couldn’t be trusted on his own, so Steve had volunteered to be that leash. He was the pack Alpha so it had made sense for him to take Stark, an unruly Omega who’d never taken his designation with even an_ ounce _of grace or dignity, in hand. Bonding him had been a last resort, Steve hadn’t been thrilled at the prospect, but he’d done it. And it had worked, for a while at least. It had kept Tony in line and alive and productive without much oversight from Steve._

_Then SHIELD had fallen, and Hydra had reared its ugly head, and Bucky had come back. Steve had gotten distracted for a moment, trying to put the pieces of his own life back together. He’d hoped that Stark could behave like a responsible adult for a bit, while he focused on bringing Bucky home, on helping the last bit of family he had heal from seventy years of torture. In hindsight, that had been a mistake._

_Tony had thrown an epic hissy fit once he wasn’t the center of Steve’s attention anymore. He’d latched onto the Accords as soon as he’d seen them, a misguided attempt to soothe his guilty conscience and hurt his Alpha the only way he could think to do it. Tony had never been a_ good Omega. _It was no wonder why he’d been unbounded when they’d met, even though he was rich and smart and attractive. Steve sure as hell wouldn’t have bothered with him if the team hadn’t necessitated it. Tony was sweet in the bedroom, and the sex was great and all, but it didn’t make up for the rest of him._

 _But their bond had broken in Siberia, and Steve honestly hadn’t expected Tony to survive that. Breaking a bond was a traumatic experience at the best of times, and it was especially hard on the Omega. Tony was already unstable and in poor health, with everything he’d put his weak, unenhanced body through. Tony had always been tenacious though, and pigheaded, and somehow he’d survived on spite, and he’d refused to give up the Accords or the Avengers like he was trying to make a_ point _. Steve had no idea why the authorities let Tony stay out of jail and on the team after the stunts he’d pulled, but they had. It was Steve’s responsibility to bring him back to heel._

 _It seemed fitting that Bucky was the one to help him this time. He’d done what he’d done after SHIELD fell for Bucky, after all, and Bucky was the absolute best choice for this. Bucky had always been better at handling Omegas, he understood what they needed better than Steve ever had. Sure, his edges were a bit rougher now, but that only made him stronger, and he’d need to be strong to bring Stark back around. Stark wasn’t a delicate flower, he could take it. Bucky would even enjoy mellowing a spitfire Omega like Stark._

  


* * *

  


Tony spent most of his time at the tower after Steve came back to fix the team. Steve bitched about it, whenever they were alone, but he gave Tony a few weeks of sulking before he put his plan into motion. 

He waited until the _New Avengers_ — and even the name made Steve grind his teeth and seethe —were gone on a mission, and Colonel Rhodes was off in Colorado speaking at the Academy. They didn’t try to sneak in, they just showed up and asked Tony if he could come to help Bucky with his new arm. Steve still had a whole suite there, clearly unused but still accessible. 

Tony hadn’t even hesitated, clearly still guilty over how he’d treated them before. Bucky had winced and played hurt, and Tony had walked right into their trap. He’d looked genuinely _concerned_ , right up until Steve had slapped the stun disk onto the back of his neck. He hadn’t looked like much after that, wide-eyed and limp as he lost control of his body. Steve caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. 

Bucky felt bad for a moment, then he just felt grateful. Tony was attractive, there wasn’t any denying that, and the gray that was climbing his temples now made him look prestigious and elegant. Tony would be a fine trophy Omega, he’d look amazing tucked under Bucky’s arm at one of those charity things, holding their children and smiling. Bucky had always wanted a white picket fence sort of life, with a mate and a couple of kids and a nice place in the suburbs. Hydra had stolen his chances at that, he’d never be able to settle down and live a quiet life now, but Tony could give him some semblance of that. Bucky would take care of him in return. 

Steve scooped Tony up like he weighed nothing, mindful of his limp floppy limbs, and carried him back to the bedroom. Bucky followed a few steps behind, and watched from the doorway as Steve arranged Tony on the bed. He wasn’t particularly careful or gentle as he tugged Tony into position, head just below the pillows, flat out on his back. Steve smiled back over his shoulder, an invitation, and Bucky couldn’t help but take him up on it. 

Tony’s eyes were wide and blank, a bit glassier now than before, as he stared straight up at the ceiling above them. Bucky knelt, crawling onto the bed over Tony so he could look down into them, so that Tony could see him. It was a powerful feeling, looking down at the man beneath him; an empty vessel for Bucky to fill. 

Tony’s mouth looked soft, all slack and open. Bucky leaned down to plunder it in an open mouthed kiss. He nipped at Tony’s lip when he pulled back, leaving Tony’s mouth wet and kiss-swollen. It was a gorgeous picture, Tony laid out like that with wide eyes and open mouth, all dazed and scared and open. Bucky could do whatever he wanted right now, and Tony would just have to lay still and _take it_. Bucky stretched out next to him, and slid a hand under Tony’s shirt to lay his palm against the plane of his stomach, twitching and pulling with each quick breath Tony took. He grinned as he leaned over, looking into Tony’s eyes again. 

“All spread out for me, Sugar,” He hummed, as his fingers glided over Tony’s bare side, pulling his shirt up a bit. Bucky leaned in, keeping his voice low. “I’m going to eat you alive, Tony. I’m going to warm you up, get you nice and wet, and then I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to knot you, and bite you, and make you my mate, Darlin’, and there’s nothin’ you can do about it.” 

Bucky nuzzled against the skin under Tony’s ear, grin sharp as he heard Tony’s pulse jump and skitter at the idea. He wanted Tony to _know_ , going in, how this was going to go. 

“I know you’re a fighter, all fierce and sharp, but you need to know there ain’t nothin’ you can do about this. The council asked for this, they needed someone to come claim you and bring you to heel. No one’s common’ to save you, Tony.” Bucky rolled his hips, pressing the hard line of his cock into Tony’s side, letting him feel every inch of it. “I want you to know this is more than just duty for me, at least. I’m going to enjoy it, taken’ you and making’ you mine. And you’ll enjoy it too, if you just relax and let it happen. Just let me take care of you, Sweetheart. All I wanna do is take care of you.” 

Bucky cupped the curve of his neck, feeling his pulse thrumming fast just under the thin skin there. He thumbed over Tony’s glands, over the thin silver hints of Steve’s bite. They were faded from the broken bond, but he could still feel them. It banked the fire inside of him to imagine his own bite there, over Steve’s. It pulled a growl from him, rumbling low against Tony’s throat. 

“ _Fuck_ , Sweetheart, I can’t wait too slide inside you, feel you all tight and wet around me.” Bucky buried his nose in Tony’s scent, breathing him in. Part of him wanted to just bask in it, just hold Tony against him and relax into the scent. There would be time for that later, he promised himself, after he’d staked his claim. Bucky wiggled back to sit up on his heels. 

“Let’s see what you’ve been hidin’ under those fancy suits then, Doll. I wanna see you all laid out for me.” Bucky pushed Tony’s shirt up, hands pressed to his skin, and Stevie helped wrestle the shirt over his head. Steve pulled Tony back against him, cradling Tony’s head and shoulders in his lap. 

Tony’s body wasn’t perfect. He was soft around the edges and his chest was littered with scars, the worst of them knotted around the light embedded in his chest. Bucky cocked his head to the side and set his palm over it, warm to the touch and thundering with how hard Tony’s heart was racing next to it. 

“It’s keeping him alive,” Stevie said, close to a whisper. Bucky looked up for a moment, just his eyes, to meet Stevie’s. “It’s keeping shrapnel out of his heart. He’d die without it, so just be careful.” 

Bucky nodded, eyes pulled back to Tony like a magnet where he was laid out in Stevie’s lap. He grasped Tony’s hips, fingers curling tight, and laid a kiss over the smooth casing. He licked over the seam between the metal and flesh, while he slid Tony’s lounge pants down his hips, just enough to bare his cock, heavy and soft where it lay against his thigh. It was big for an Omega, long and fat enough that it would be a handful when it was hard. Bucky hummed, grinned into Tony’s skin as he wrapped his hand around it. It only took a few moments for it to twitch and start to thicken in his hand. 

“There it is, Sugar. You just let me take care of you, alright?” Bucky cooed, leaning back to spit into his palm before he tightened his grip, cutting down the friction. Bucky tightened his grip, moving faster, coaxing Tony’s cock into hardness until it was leaking at the tip, flushed and full. Bucky licked his lips and looked up to where Stevie had Tony’s head propped up in his lap, holding Tony up to look blankly down at him. Bucky winked and licked over the head. 

Tony remained mostly silent, his small breathy squeak buried under Stevie’s moan. Bucky didn’t bother with theatrics, sliding his mouth over the half of Tony’s shaft he could easily take, fingers twisting around the rest of it. 

He kept it up until Tony’s cock twitched against his tongue, then pulled off, fingers tight over Tony’s balls, pulling them down taught. He nipped a line of gentle marks across Tony’s hips and sucked a dark bruise into his stomach. 

“You taste so sweet, Tony,” Bucky purred, sucking down towards Tony’s cock again, “I’ve heard the stories about you sluttin’ around, when you were young, was worried you’d be all busted and sour, but you’ve cleaned up your act. You’re all nice and clean for me, Darlin’, my good boy.” 

He sucked the head back into his mouth, keeping his flesh hand tight on the base, and pushing between Tony’s legs with the metal hand to pull his balls down tight, just enough to keep him from tumbling over. 

“There won’t be any of that anymore,” Bucky said, as he licked up the side of Tony’s shaft, “I’m gonna make sure you stay out of the papers, teach you how to be a proper ‘mega, all sweet for me. I’ll train you up right.” 

He gave Tony one last lingering suck, lips wrapped around the head, before he pulled off and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. He looked up, eyes playing over Tony’s face, eyes half-lidded and still blank, and past him to Stevie, face obviously hungry. He grinned, sitting up a bit. 

“Wanna lift those hips for me, Stevie?” He asked, almost playful, “we can see how hungry that hole is? Bet he’s soft and wet for me, sweet as he is.” 

Stevie lifted Tony’s hips like he weighed nothing, and Bucky slid Tony’s pants down and off, leaving him bare. Bucky took a long moment to just look, eyes gliding over all that skin. Tony’s legs were wiry and muscular, the only soft part was the curve of his ass, revealed as Steve pulled Tony’s legs apart and back, holding him open. 

Bucky groaned, low and smooth, and just looked for a long moment. The way he was spread out, and sprawled across Stevie’s lap, put everything on display. Tony’s limp body looked hedonistic, reclined across Stevie’s lap with his damp erection sticking up against his thigh and the wet pink of his hole winking invitingly. The scent was stronger as well, with Tony spread open, all aroused Omega with the sour undertone of fear. Bucky breathed deep, petting over Tony’s thighs possessively. 

“Oh, _Sugar_ ,” Bucky purred, as he leaned back in, “you’re a _mess_ down here. You’re so wet and empty, you’re dripping.” Bucky traced the rim of Tony’s hole with his thumb, palms pressed to each of his cheeks. He smeared the trail of slick that was leaking out of him, now that he was aroused and surrounded by Alpha scent. 

Bucky took a deep breath through his mouth, scenting Tony, then leaned in to lick a stripe across his hole, savoring the taste. It was fresh and clean, sweet with a light edge of citrus sour. He licked his lips and looked up to meet Tony’s eyes again before he slid two fingers in. They slid in easily, past the soft wet rim, and inside. 

“You’re so _tight_ , Sugar. How long have you been empty, poor thing?” Bucky cooed, twisting his fingers, flexing them against Tony’s rim, “I knew you’d been alone since you broke the bond with Stevie, but I figured you’d at least been taking care of yourself. You feel too tight for that, though. Like you haven’t even had your fingers in here.” 

Bucky petted Tony’s hip with the metal fingers and looked up into Tony’s eyes. They were wide again, but his face was still slack, empty. Bucky grinned, spread his fingers to test the stretch, watched as a trail of slick slipped out between them. It smelled sweet, like overripe fruit. 

“Yeah, don’t worry Sugar. I know you’re empty, and I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna fill you up soon,” Bucky promised, leaning in as he flexed his fingers. He leaned his face up near Tony’s to share his breath for a long moment, metal hand cupping the bottom curve of his thigh, just below where Stevie was holding Tony open for him. He added another finger, quick and desperate, ready to finally be inside his soon to be mate. Tony's rim shivered around him but stretched, soft and wet and open. Bucky swallowed, watching his fingers as he slid them in and out, fucking Tony on them slowly. 

That was enough. That would have to be enough because he couldn't wait anymore. It had been seventy years since he'd been buried inside an Omega, and Tony wasn't just any Omega. Tony was going to be his _mate_. He'd waited too long for this, and he could _taste_ it, the hints of Tony's slick still there on his lips. 

He dragged his fingers out, wet and filthy, and looked Tony in the eyes as he slid them into his mouth, careful to get every bit of slick off of them. Then he leaned up, kissing Tony's slack mouth again, sharing the taste of him between them. He lingered there for a long moment, indulgent, before he pulled back. 

"I think you're ready for me, Sweetheart. I think I've made you wait long enough," Bucky said, drawing up onto his knees in front of Tony, edging in close. "I think you're ready to take me, ready to be _full_ again." 

Steve made a small noise, breathless, an almost groan, and Bucky flicked his eyes up. He'd forgotten Steve was there, the familiar scent fading behind Tony's slick and arousal and fear. Steve's eyes were dark and full of want, and they followed his tongue as Bucky licked his lips again. That was... interesting. He didn't remember that, from before, but he still had holes in his memory, things he didn't remember. 

That was for later though. For now, he pulled Tony in by the hips, inching Tony up his thighs until he could tease the head of his cock over Tony's hole, wet and soft and open. He spread the slick around, dragging it up from where it was leaking out of Tony, and relished the little hitch in Tony's breathing, the note of panic and resignation in his scent. 

He locked eyes with Tony, and sunk into him in one long slow stroke, pulling Tony onto his cock until he was in as far as he could go, settled firmly in Bucky's lap. Stevie followed him, hands tight behind Tony's knees, pressed along his back to hold him up. 

It was wonderful, Bucky couldn't remember anything like it. He remembered fucking Omegas, back before the war, but none of them had been like this. It was tight and warm, but it was more than that. He knew Tony was going to be _his_ , and he was going to _keep_ Tony. Bucky hummed a low satisfied moan, and Tony echoed him, high and breathy. 

“ _Fuck_ , Sugar,” Bucky said, hips twitching and shifting with the urge to just _take_ , “you’re so good, knew you would be. Tight and wet and perfect for me. You’ve been empty for too long, Tony, but I’ll take care of you now. You’re gonna be mine, and I’m gonna take good care of you. Promise.” 

Bucky pulled back, and snapped his hips forwards, pulling Tony down onto him at the same time. The force and shift made Tony’s head fall back onto Stevie’s shoulder, wide eyes pointed up towards the ceiling. Bucky growled, low and upset, because he couldn’t see them anymore. He didn’t like that, not being able to look Tony in the eye. Tony’s mouth was open now though, wide and slack, and each little shift of Bucky’s cock inside him drew out a breathy little whine. Bucky focused on the sound of it and eyed the curve of Tony’s neck. He gritted his teeth. 

“So tight for me, Sweetheart. So good,” Bucky bit out, grinding in as far as he could, just to feel Tony’s rim around the beginnings of his knot. It was sensitive, and just starting to fill out. “I’m gonna fill you up good, Tony. I’m going to fuck you, knot you up tight, bite you and mate you. I’m gonna take good care of you, Sugar. You’ll fall asleep on my knot, and wake up tomorrow with me still inside of you. You’ll never be alone and empty again, promise.” 

Tony tightened around him, as Bucky leaned in to mouth along the line of his neck, over his mating gland. It was starting to look dark, swollen around the edges, smelling sweet and warm. Bucky wanted to bite, his mouth watering for it. Bucky swallowed hard and snapped his hips. 

“Your honeymoon heat is gonna be amazing, Sweetheart. You’ll be so soft and wet and open for me the whole time. We’ll have _days_ , all shut up together, just you and me.” Bucky closed his eyes, swallowed again, teeth clicking. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, fill you up, plug you when I’m not inside you, till you’re _leaking_ with us, all mixed together, your slick and my cum.” 

The edge of his knot pushed on Tony’s rim, but he couldn’t push it in from this angle. He couldn’t get deep enough, but he could grind the leading edge of it against Tony’s hole. He leaned in close, face buried in Tony’s neck. His scent was clean and sweet, edged with fear and distress. That was an unfortunate side effect, but Bucky enjoyed the sour tang of it. He gritted his teeth as he mouthed over Tony’s mating gland to stop himself from biting. He needed to wait, to bite when Tony was stuck on his knot. 

Bucky pulled out with a wet pop and slid Tony backward off his lap. Stevie eyed him, questioning, Tony’s head still laid back on his shoulder. Bucky reached forwards, cupping Tony’s cheek and tracing his dry lips. Bucky grinned at Stevie. 

“Need to flip him over. The angle, it’ll be easier on him, for the knot.” Bucky explained, pulling Tony forwards off of Steve’s lap. He cradled Tony’s head in his palm, meeting his eyes again for a long moment. “How you doing, Sweet Thing? Hanging in there?” Bucky nuzzled close, along Tony’s jaw, still hanging limp and open. He smelled good, ripe and sweet. Bucky couldn’t resist one more kiss, filthy and wet, before he inched away. 

They flipped Tony easily, and Steve piled pillows under him, to keep Tony propped on his knees and elbows, hips canted up and back, spread enough to display his hole again. The perfect position for knotting, for breeding. Bucky knelt behind him, hands settled on Tony’s waist. Bucky purred as he slid back in, to the hilt this time. Tony’s rim caught on the edge of his half-knot before it slipped in, finally. It gripped him, not tight enough to keep him yet but it still felt amazing. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ Sugar. You don’t wanna let me go, huh?” Bucky groaned, grinding back in, letting the rim of Tony’s hole catch around the knot again. “Yeah, so tight. Gonna fill you up soon, Tony, keep filling you up till you’re dripping with it. Gonna fill you up, fill your belly, breed you good. I bet we’d make real good looking pups, pretty thing like you.” 

Bucky snapped his hips, pulling his knot out, and grinding forwards until it popped back in, wet with slick. His hips stuttered, fingers digging into Tony’s hips, instincts screaming to hold Tony in place for his knot. 

“So good for me, Tony,” Bucky gritted out, “almost there, gonna knot you full, Sweet Thing. Gonna breed you good.” 

Bucky’s knot caught for a long moment, pulsing and swelling against Tony’s hole, before it slid back out wetly, slick dripping between them. He slammed back in, Tony’s mouth open in a keening whine, and ground in until his knot popped back through, big enough to finally stay caught. 

Tony keened at the feeling, mouth open on a round vowel, high and sharp and broken. Bucky leaned down, laying heavy over Tony’s back, pinning him in place as he twitched his hips. Tony’s neck was right there, the mating glands still dark and swollen. Bucky nipped at the edge of the left one, teeth tightening further as Tony’s hole tightened at the feeling. 

Bucky purred, a low almost growl, as he licked across it, soothing the surface and covering the almost invisible silver lines of the broken bond mark. 

Then he bit down, hard enough to sink into the gland. His mouth flooded with Tony’s taste, the mating hormones ringing them in a heavy cloud. The bond snapped into place between them, and the feeling pushed Bucky over the edge, spilling inside Tony as Tony’s hole fluttered and tightened to milk his knot. Bucky kept his teeth locked in Tony’s neck, careful and still. 

Tony tumbled after him, Bucky could feel the answering pleasure of Tony’s orgasm echoing back through the bond, and his hips twitched. It felt like it might just keep going, a shuddering shiver passed back and forth between them forever. 

Tony whined, and Bucky could _feel_ Tony’s lingering fear and anxiety, a muted blanket of hopelessness over top, all behind the gossamer shimmer of something between them. Bucky carefully unlocked his jaw, stretching it for a moment before he licked back over the mark carefully. It looked swollen and angry, the dark marks of his teeth clear against the pink-red of Tony’s swollen gland. Bucky grinned, and nuzzled up behind Tony’s ear, taking in their mingled scents as his hips still lazily twitched, knotted inside Tony. 

“Hush, Darlin’, just relax. Just let it happen, Tony,” Bucky mumbled, voice low and rough with pleasure, “you’re mine now, and I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Bucky petted along Tony’s side with his flesh hand, leaned forward enough to press his cheek against Tony’s, stubble rasping against stubble. 

Tony’s eyes were red and wet, tears pooling and overflowing, as he stared blankly down at the bedspread beneath him, faded blue and white stripes. Bucky cupped his cheek, brushed his thumb over Tony’s lashes, wet and clumped. 

“It’s all fine, Tony. Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Darlin’,” Bucky murmured, soothing, and squirmed a bit to test their connection. Tony was still tight around his knot, swelled thick inside him. Bucky wiggled around, pulling Tony’s back flush against him as he balanced carefully to roll them onto their side. He curled around Tony, tangling their bare legs together, and rocked his hips lightly just to feel the pleasurable stretch of it echoing through the bond. 

Steve must have left at some point, because he was suddenly back, a bottle of water with a straw in one hand and a blanket in the other. Bucky reached for the bottle, smiling a soft thank you. 

“Tony, Sugar, do you think you can swallow yet?” Bucky murmured, voice quiet, breath tickling against the back of Tony’s neck. Tony whined, a round vowel noise, and turned his face a bit, to hide as much as he could against Bucky’s arm, pillowed under his head. Bucky smiled and nuzzled into the back of Tony’s neck. “That’s fine, Doll. You just relax, so good for me, Darlin’, so nice and soft.” 

He pressed a kiss to the curve of Tony’s shoulder and leaned over to put the bottle on the floor. Tony whined again, and Bucky settled back against him, holding Tony tight with the metal arm bracketed across his chest. 

“It’s okay, hush, you’re doing great, just hush and relax, Sugar. It’s done now, you just relax and rest now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you made it through, thanks for reading. comments, kudos, and concrit are always welcome. nonconstructive criticism and hate are not welcome. trust me, i know already.
> 
> <<33


End file.
